


[Podfic of] What We Asked For From Each Other

by Podcath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:15:26] Speranza's Summary: "I don't like pain," he told Banner. "Or assassins. Or boyfriends, actually."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] What We Asked For From Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Asked For From Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803766) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Title:** [What We Asked For From Each Other](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1803766)  
**Author:** [Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/speranza)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Pairings:** Steve/Bucky, Steve/Tony, Tony/Bruce  
**Length:** 1:15:07  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : NIN - Something I Can Never Have, The Fragile, Find My Way  


**mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?8rnlf8levzzv9yo) (27.1 MB) and  
**m4b:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?4ouh5fbo67nfxh6) (29.36 MB)  



End file.
